


The Finale That Never Was

by fangirleverything4



Category: The Nine Lives of Chloe King
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: Re-watched the series just cause and always hated the cliffhanger of a finale
Relationships: Chloe King/Alek Petrov
Kudos: 4





	1. The Weight of the World

Alek:

"Is that any way to speak to your brother?" Zane asked smugly, not a trace of regret on his face. Alek's claws extended. 

"You can help me save them or die. One choice" Alek growled forcing himself to remain steady.

"Come on Alek. Don't you wanna hear all the twists and turns? All our shared family drama?" Zane teased. 

Quicker than Alek had ever moved before, he tackled Zane to the ground. With his left hand he stuck his claws deep in his side feeling blood slick his claws. His other hand rested on Zane's neck. "Who are you working for?" Alek demanded. 

"I was hired by a man who plans to eliminate the Uniter. He's a member of the Order and the order plans to rid the city of Mai" Zane growled, his eyes flashing with pain. Alek's phone buzzed in his pocket. Alek glanced up impatiently. 

"They need medical attention now" he hissed. 

"I'll help you if you let me go" Zane coaxed. 

Suddenly, the door crashed open splintering from the brute force of it. A tall, blonde lowered her foot surveying the scene before her. "You off" she ordered at Alex. He stood but pressed one foot against Zane's throat. 

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he demanded losing patience. His phone continued buzzing in his pocket. 

"I'm Sadie. Head of all of the San Diego Mai" said her eyes blazing as she took in the fallen Mai. 

"Tahlia get in here" she hollered. 

A tanned woman with jet black hair in a severe bun strode into the room. "Ropes" Sadie commanded much to Alek's bewilderment. 

A blue light flashed in the air. Thick ropes bound Zane as he struggled. "Let's talk. Tahlia do what you can" Sadie ordered. Sadie stepped lithely over Zane's body. Alek didn't move until he saw Tahlia going over and examining Jasmine. He sighed heavily and followed Sadie out to the balcony. 

"Explain what happened here tonight and most importantly where is the Uniter" she hissed. 

Alek's brain connected and he whipped out his phone. He had two missed calls from Paul and one from Amy. Debating the lesser of two evils he called Amy. "Oh god, Alek we need you. Bad very bad" Amy sobbed. 

Fear somersaulted through him. "Amy what's the matter? Is Chloe okay?" he demanded. 

"Depending on your meaning of the word. Brian is dead" Amy said her voice shaking. 

Alek knew exactly how he died and his heart broke for himself, for Chloe but he was also furious. "Where are you guys?"

Sadie clicked her tongue as Alek promised to be there soon. He clicked off. "I will go get her as quickly as I can" he swore. 

"You'll get her quicker than you can" Sadie said ruefully grabbing his hand and tugging him inside. 

"My dear portal please" Sadie called as Tahlia had her hands spread over Jasmine's body purple mist curling around her fingers. Without looking at her, Tahlia waved her hand to dispel the purple vapor from her one hand. She reached into her pocket rubbing three stones in her hand and tossing them overhand into the kitchen. 

A doorway instantly appeared in the middle of the kitchen. "You have a talented witch" Alek said impressed walking towards the kitchen.

"Remember focus on the location the whole time. You must never waiver or who knows where you'll land" she told him. 

"Take of my friends. They better still be alive when I come back" he declared over his shoulder. He stepped into the portal missing the look Tahlia gave Sadie behind him. 

With a swoosh, he vanished into the night. 

~

Chloe:

Chloe sat numbly with Brian's body draped across her lap. The whole world had slipped away as she sat staring straight ahead. A pair of familiar, comforting light brown eyes met hers slowly easing her out of her state of shock drawing her back into the world. "Chloe Chloe can you hear me? We can't stay here. We need to move" Alek told her. Her gaze dropped to Brian. Alex nodded and took Brian's body into his arms. His _corpse._ Chloe blinked the theater once again coming into view. Amy and Paul's frightened tear stained faces, Alek's face revealing nothing with Brian's graying body in his arms. She blinked as she suddenly noticed an ornate doorway in the middle of the theater that definitely did not belong. 

"What is that?" she managed still laying on the stairs. 

"Portal. Come on we got to go" Alek insisted. Chloe nodded mutely. Chloe and Amy stepped through the portal with Paul on their heels. 

Chloe felt her entire body turn into vapor and then reassemble which feels like being wrapped in silk and spun around nine times. She blinked as her mind tried to piece back together again. She found herself in Jasmine's apartment surrounded by strangers. "Finally the Uniter. It's a pleasure. I'm Sadie" a beautiful, tall blonde woman stood looking regal in the middle of the loft. 

Chloe opened her mouth to reply when she noticed another woman cloaked in purple mist chanting over..."Jasmine" she shrieked as she took in the sight of her friend's mangled body. Her and Amy dropped next to their friend. 

"What are you doing?" Chloe demanded her claws extending towards the Mediterranean looking woman wrapped in mist. 

"Easy Chloe. She's healing her" Alek warned walking through the portal which swung shut and vanished. Alek placed Brian on the counter and Chloe had to look away for fear the sight would cause her to completely breakdown. 

The mist vanished and the woman seem to shrink visibly. "I'm sorry there's too much damage" she said regretfully. 

"Please there must be something we can do" Chloe pleaded her eyes welling up her hands sticky with Jasmine's blood. 

The woman considered her. "There is a myth that the Uniter's blood could heal Mai's. It's obviously never been tested or proven" she murmured. Without pausing to think Chloe slashed her palm open with her claw leaving a deep gash. 

"Chloe" Alek scolded striding over. A cup appeared out of nowhere and Chloe dripped her blood into it. 

"Are you sure about this Tahlia?" Sadie asked curiously. Instead of answering, Tahlia reached into her purse pulling out a branch with odd leaves on it. 

"Eucalyptus leaves. Known for it's healing properties" Tahlia answered the unspoken question looking up at the four of them as she ripped some leaves into the cup. Instantly it began to bubble and multi-colored vapor spilled out of the cup. 

"Lean her up" she demanded and Chloe pulled her friend's limp form to a sitting position. Tahlia tipped the bubbling liquid into Jasmine's bloodied mouth. Chloe reached out automatically and a warm hand intertwined with hers. She met Alek's fearful eyes. Jasmine was the only family Alek had. No one moved an inch. Jasmine didn't stir. "No no no" Chloe began to sob. Alek pulled her to him and she buried her face in his chest. 

"Damn it Jasmine" Alek sobbed cradling Chloe. 

"You shouldn't swear" Jasmine murmured making the room at large gasp with delight. 

"Jasmine" Chloe squealed hugging her tightly. Alek stroked her head taking a heavy sigh of relief. Amy and Paul hugged each other grinning like mad. 

Her eyelids fluttered open. "My mother?" she groaned. Alek and Chloe looked over to Tahlia who stood next a body with a blanket over it. She shook her head heavily. Jasmine tried to sit up but Alek held her in place. 

"Jasmine look at me" he ordered laying her back down. 

Her eyes filled and she met his gaze wearily. "Valentina's gone. It is not your fault" he promised. 

"Alek it was Zane. It's all my fault" she sobbed. 

"No. Zane is my fault. He was here to eliminate Chloe and to...I'm not sure yet but I promise you if you hadn't dated Zane he would have found other way to get close to us. Where is he?" Alek demanded realizing he was no longer here. 

"We transported him to the center" Sadie stepped forward. 

"Wait Zane killed Valentina and tried to kill you?" Chloe demanded trying to catch up. Jasmine nodded miserably tears streaming down her face. She crawled over to her mother's body. 

"Can that potion heal Brian?" Chloe asked Tahlia as Alek stepped away to comfort Jasmine. 

Tahlia studied him. "He was human. It wouldn't work. I'm sorry" Tahlia said honestly. Being a healer seemed like a terrible burden Chloe noted. 

"That is a situation we need to handle. I need to gather some people from our center, the San Diego Mai Center. I would like you all to come see our facility" Sadie told the room at large. 

"Even us. We're human" Amy asked gesturing to Paul who looked beyond excited. 

"We do things differently in San Diego" Sadie said lightly glancing towards were Valentina lay. She nodded to Tahlia who once again rubbed three stones from her pocket and threw them into the doorway. 

A wooden doorway appeared. in the middle of the door was two sets of handprints. One was clearly for a Mai defined grooves for their claws. The second surprisingly looked like it was meant for a human's. "I'm so sorry for your loss dear. It is a terrible burden to lose a loved one. We will have a team gather your mother but right now we need to finish your healing at the center" Sadie said kindly to Jasmine, meaning every word. She held out a hand and Jasmine nodded letting herself get pulled to her feet. 

"Why don't you three go ahead? Place your hand on the right side and concentrate on the destination San Diego Mai Center" Sadie said encouragingly. 

Paul grinned pulling Amy with her. "I should go first" Jasmine reminded him shakily extending her claws and putting her hand to the door. Instantly she vanished into thin air. Paul placed his hand on the human side and vanished, Amy a minute later. 

"Chloe. I've heard a lot about you from Valentina. I know you prefer to go rogue but we have a certain way of dealing with problems. You need to let us take care of him" Sadie said gently. 

"I'm not leaving him" Chloe hissed. Sadie studied her. 

"My team will consult with you once they determine their course of action but you have final say" Sadie compromised. Chloe blinked in surprise. 

"We prefer to work with people then force them to go rogue as I've heard you do quite often" Sadie smirked sharing a knowing look with Alek who nodded. 

"Let's go Chloe. It's time for you to meet the San Diego Mai" Sadie murmured. 

Chloe cast one more look towards Brian's body and strode to the door desperate to escape the excruciating pain in her gut. She placed her clawed hand against the door and once more vanished into mist. 


	2. A New Kind of Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang sees how life is in San Diego

Alek:

Alek stepped through the portal and emerged in a grand open building. There were offices all along the room and a large atrium in the middle of the room. The floors were impeccable marble and the walls had a heavy Egyptian décor. Alek looked around and realized some of the group was looking a little peakish. Paul and Amy collapsed looking weak and shaky. "Paul! Amy!" Chloe yelled. A few professional looking people strode over. 

A man in a crisp navy suit knelt down next to Paul and Amy. "Are you human?" he asked them kindly. 

"Yes yes they are. What's wrong with them?" Chloe asked desperately. 

He smiled calmly at them. "They have a little case of portal sickness. We will take hem to our infirmary and get them fixed up in no time" the man said holding out a hand for Amy and slinging one arm around his shoulder. Another younger man strode forward to help Paul. Sadie appeared through the portal. 

"Portal sickness?" she asked Alek who nodded. Chloe stood to follow them but Sadie stopped her. 

"We need to hold a counsel meeting immediately. Your friends will be fine" she reassured Chloe. Tahlia appeared and examined Jasmine. 

"She also needs medical attention. I will join you in the meeting as soon as she is taken care of" Tahlia concluded helping a weary Jasmine down a hallway. 

A petite, mousy woman bustled over. "Assemble the High Counsel Dorothy" Sadie commanded striding through the halls commanding respect wherever she went. Dorothy nodded already taking out her cellphone and striding off again. 

Chloe glanced at him as they strode after Sadie. Sadie stopped at the desk of a woman in an elegant open backed one-piece. "We have a situation. The portal is still open. One is to be prepared for a proper burial with full rights. I'll be sending Brendan and the the Vizier in a minute" Sadie commanded. The woman nodded and whistled. A fleet of stylish, attractive people strode in step with the woman towards the portal. 

"Are you talking about Valentina and Brian?" Chloe demanded. 

"Please dear we won't handle anything. They are just going to clean up the scene. We are nothing if not efficient. This is hardly our first bloodbath, no matter how much we preach peace everyday" Sadie pacified her. Alek was realizing he could learn a lot from Sadie. Instead of trying to control Chloe like Valentina and well himself had been trying to do all this time, they should have cooperated with her an let her take the reins. Then she doesn't go rogue. 

Sadie continued her march down a long corridor where ornate wooden doors read Vizier. "What is this?" Alek asked alarmed. 

"Easy tiger. They are our team of lawyers. They will analyze the risk factors for our human situation" Sadie began. 

"Brian. His name is...was Brian" Chloe hissed her voice catching. 

"I'm not as medieval as you assume Chloe" Sadie said calmly but her eyes blazed showing just how powerful she can be. Chloe swallowed and stepped back nervously. Alek swallowed keeping his face devoid of emotion as he'd always been trained but he really wanted to take a few steps back himself. She nodded and pushed through the doors. A group of beautiful men and lawyer-looking women sat around a board room ceasing their conversation immediately. 

"Welcome back Grand Leader. Is this the Uniter?" a red haired woman asked from the head of the table. 

"Yes Anabella. My dear Vizier we have a problem. Chloe I'm horribly sorry to ask this of you. But you need to tell us everything that happened tonight. We believe in honesty at all costs. Lies lead to only more complications" Sadie said addressing the lawyers and then grabbing Chloe's hand softly. Chloe followed her to an empty chair and sank into it. Alek studied her and she beckoned him closer. One of the Vizier stood up offering Alek his seat. Alek smiled gratefully. Chloe met his gaze her eyes brimming. He felt a hailstorm of emotions but he knew Chloe need him. It was simple for him. He held out a hand to her. She laced her fingers with his and took a deep breath. 

"Well you were right. Lies lead to complication. I lied to everyone I know about my father" she began. Alek frowned having not expected this. He had never heard Chloe mention her father. He had assumed he was dead. 

"He left my family years ago. Then when I turned 16 and started to transform I started receiving messages. All designed to gain my trust. He said things only my father could have known. Then today I received a message to meet. So I lied to all my friends. My...friend _Brian_ offered me a ride" she began trying not to choke on his name. 

"I told him I was meeting my friends and not to wait. I didn't wait to talk him. I just took off so desperate to talk to my dad. My dad wasn't there though. Another woman was. She knew about me. She worked with Brian's father. She shot me and killed me" Chloe said stiffly as he tightened his grip on her. 

"You died today!!" he hissed furiously. 

"Let her speak" Sadie ordered calmly meeting Alek's eyes to let him know disobedience was not a choice. He swallowed sharply but nodded. 

"Brian must have heard the gunshots. I came to and he was cradling me in his arms. He told me he loved me and he kissed me and he died" Chloe said numbly tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"I am so sorry for your loss and for the everything you have been through today" Sadie said honestly, so sympathetic and kind even Alek, who never trusted anyone, felt compelled to trust her. 

"Alek please tell me what you went through today" she said her eyes resting on him. 

"I'm afraid Jasmine can fill you in better than me. She has been seeing this guy Zane from the NY Mai. I walked into the loft and I found Zane standing over Jasmine's body a knife in his hand. Valentina was sprawled on the floor as well. Just as I was about to tear him apart he said something that made me pause. He said 'is that any way to talk to your brother?'. He was probably lying but either way he is dead to me" Alek growled. "He said he was hired by an Order member who plans to rid the city of Mai starting with the Uniter" Alek finished. 

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "Well someone has been underestimating us. Mai defend our own. Tonight we dismantle the Order" Sadie ordered. 

~

Chloe couldn't believe the speed and efficiency of the San Diego Mai. Sadie explained that they believed in all creatures working together not apart. Mai, humans, witches, and others that made Chloe's mind spin. They targeted key Order members but didn't massacre them. They imprisoned them and attempted to educate them. They rescued her mother, with Chloe and Alek's help, from the clutches of the Order. Brian's father was handcuffed but allowed to mourn with Chloe and their friends at Brian's funeral. Zane was being imprisoned and educated. Alek had meet with him a few times but he still held much hatred for his twisted brother. Chloe had hope with time Zane and Alek could make amends over time. Alek had refused to talk to her about it at first but...she's pushy. 

Chloe started an 'internship' creating and building the Brian Rezza Mai Center or the BRMC. It helped her to grieve to stay focused and stay busy. She continued to go to school with her friends, build the BRMC where all her friends now worked, and live as normal as the Uniter could. She even told her mom the truth about her. She told her everything and her mom volunteered at the BRMC as often as she could. 

Chloe got used to her new role at the BRMC. Instead of being protected, she lead. She lead meetings, guards on the city, and attacks against threats to their safety and others safety. Every step of the way, Alek was there. Cocky, confident, and constant he let her grieve and always supported her. Jasmine often joined them but she wanted to learn how to do something she never did before, live her own life. She was grieving too over the loss of her mother but she was discovering what life was like too. 

Tonight was the night of their grand opening ball at the BRMC and she was getting ready with Amy and Jasmine at her house. Paul, Alek, and John (Jasmine's date who she claimed were just friends) were picking them up later to bring them to the ball. "So are you going to finally admit it to Alek tonight?" Amy asked from behind her as she curled her hair. 

"Admit what?" Chloe said innocently trying to line her lips without moving too much. 

"That you are coco bananas in love with him of course" Amy squealed pulling sharply on her head. 

"Oh god please. I can't take the two of you pining anymore. If I have to see one more longing glance during meetings I'm gonna hurl" Jasmine moaned from Chloe's bathroom. 

"I....I just" Chloe stammered her heart conflicted. 

"Look at me" her best friend commanded. 

Chloe looked up at her best friend's reflection in the mirror. "You can't bury your head in the sand forever. Apart of you will always miss and love Brian but Brian would never have wanted you to stop living your life for him" Amy advised sincerely. 

"Plus Alek doesn't deserve to wait any longer. Either make a move or set him free. Honestly though, you two are perfect for each other. Always have been" Jasmine called peering out the bathroom door. 

"Talking about moves how are things going on the John front" Chloe said diverting the conversation. Amy shared a knowing look with Jasmine who shook her head ruefully. 

"Nice try King. To be honest, I'm not ready to trust anyone quite yet. Plus I'm having a lot of fun dating. Zane was the first guy I really dated. My mom scared off or forbade me from dating anyone. It may seem silly but every guy I meet now I think _would my mother approve?_ It certainly does weed out a lot of guys. So for now I'm going to see what dating is like" Jasmine said honestly stepping out of the bathroom looking amazing in a powder blue halter dress with delicate white lacing adorning the dress. 

"Well John will be a bit heartbroken when he sees you in that" Chloe called. 

"Girls hurry up. Your dates are here" her mom called. Chloe felt her cheeks redden. 

"Perfect. No matter what your decision you're a heartbreaker tonight Chloe" Amy teased winking at her in the mirror. She wore a yellow sequined sheath dress that made her look even sweeter than she already was. 

Chloe stood up balancing easily even in high heels that would have killed her a year ago. She ran an hand down her tight red lacy gown. Her light red hair lay curled and shiny on her shoulders. "Let's do this" she said to her two best friends. 

~

Alek couldn't take his eyes off her. Chloe was the belle of the ball in every way possible. She stood radiant talking and enchanting the many guests they had tonight with Sadie by her side. The bad was playing an upbeat song that his friends were all dancing to. He had gone to get drinks but really he wanted to see where Chloe had gone to. "What are you doing?" a familiar voice demanded. 

With a sigh, he spun around to see Jasmine looking annoyed. "Why aren't you over there with Chloe or spinning around the dance floor with her?" she demanded. He smirked at her softly his eyes flitting back to Chloe as she laughed at something a tall male said to her. Alek frowned. 

"I made the moves and every time she chose the human. I don't want to be second best" Alek said sulkily. 

"Ask her dance and talk to her. It's far better than pining for her in the corner" Jasmine commanded. The band started playing a romantic slow song. "Perfect timing. Go" she ordered shoving him. 

Sighing, he walked over to Chloe who was being asked to dance by the eager male in front of her. She glanced apologetically behind her and saw Alek coming. "I'm sorry Mateo but I owe Alek a dance" Chloe said to him. Alek grinned smugly offering her a hand. 

"Don't be so pleased with yourself. I can easily change my mind" she scolded but her lips quirked with a smile. 

"Have I told you how truly beautiful you look tonight?" Alek said honestly as he took her into his arms. 

Chloe's cheeks colored and she looked down bashfully. Her green eyes peered up at him through thick lashes before breaking his hold on her hand to loop her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her gorgeous face. "Alek I'm really sorry. For everything I said about you and how everything went down between us. I need you to understand something" she said shakily her green eyes sad but pleading. 

Holding her close with one arm pressed to the small of her back, he ran his other hand along her soft white cheek. "You can tell me anything" he promised. 

"When I first started changing, I desperately wanted to set back the clock. Wanted to be mortal again and hated the restrictions that I thought came with being Mai. I needed Brian for the opposite reason I need you. I needed Brian as my one tie to simple, normal life. Now, I have learned to accept my crazy life. It's filled with all the people I love and I don't have to hide or lie about who I really am anymore. You have been through my side every day, for every adventure. There's no one else I want in that place but...you" she admitted.

Every word sent his heart racing and an foolish grin threatened to spill over his face. He closed the tiny space between them capturing her lips making his insides soar as she kissed him back. Their lips molded together and their body's entwined. Coming up for air he rested his forehead on hers peering down into her dazzling green eyes. "I...I love you Chloe" he said breathlessly his heart hammering wildly with fear, love, and many other emotions zipping through him. 

"I love you too Alek" Chloe said her green eyes a little shiny. He leaned in to kiss her again but were interrupted by a small horde of people coming over to congratulate the couple. Chloe hid her face in his chest embarrassedly but he held her close grinning like mad at all their friends. He looked around the newly decorated and refurbished Grand Hall surprised to have found something he never knew he was looking for; a family. 


End file.
